1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a desiccant cooling system, and more particularly, to a desiccant cooling system that uses a cooling output of a desiccant cooling device to cool a condenser in a vapor compression cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desiccant cooling systems according to the related art include a desiccant rotor regenerated by absorbing heat so that outside air passes through one side of the desiccant rotor and a high-temperature low-humidity state can be formed and air in the high-temperature low-humidity state passes through a sensible rotor or a regenerative evaporative cooler again and is changed into a low-temperature low-humidity state and supplied to an indoor space.
According to the desiccant cooling systems of the related art, desiccant-cooled air is produced in an integrated device and supplied to an air-conditioning space. The integrated device is installed in a machine compartment, and the desiccant-cooled air is supplied to the indoor space through a duct. Thus, when the desiccant cooling systems according to the related art are used in an office or residential building, a separate duct to connect the integrated device and the indoor space should be additionally installed in the building, and thus, the installation cost, duct noise, and blowing power increase.